


Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do.

by liddybouvier



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddybouvier/pseuds/liddybouvier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince e Antoine se reencontram depois de cinco anos desde que terminaram e agora Antoine tem certeza de que nada vai separá-los de novo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilith_v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith_v/gifts).



> Não faz nenhum sentido para quem não tenha participado do RPG, e eu escrevi só porque foi ótimo jogar com a Lil e ela me fez apaixonar pelo Prince e pela ideia do Prince com o Antoine, então a fic é totalmente para ela. HAUAHUAH

Here's the situation, I've been to every nation,  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do.  
You know my motivation, given my reputation,  
Please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude,  
But tonight I'm loving you,  
 **Tonight (I'm Loving You) - Enrique Iglesias**

 

Antoine tentava se lembrar os motivos de ter concordado a ir àquela festa. Tudo começou com Karim ligando e dizendo que tinha conseguido dois convites para uma festa VIP na cobertura do empresário de um jogador do Chelsea - ele não sabia qual, mas, se era jogador do Chelsea, eles deveriam ir, obviamente. Antoine deveria ter percebido onde estava se metendo porque Karim tinha sempre as ideias de todos os tempos, mas, mesmo assim, ele concordou. Depois de quatro horas de aula na sexta feira, ele enfrentou uma hora e meia de viagem de trem de Birmingham para Londres para se encontrar com Karim, tomando apenas um banho rápido no flat do amigo antes de vestir a roupa que tinha sido escolhida para ele (que consistia em uma calça skinny preta que ele nem sabia que tinha no armário e camisa azul escura de botões, que Karim fez questão de dobrar as mangas até a altura dos cotovelos de um jeito estiloso, antes de dizer algo como “até eu te pegava”), antes dos dois pegarem um táxi para a área nobre de Londres.

 

A festa já estava a todo vapor quando eles chegaram na cobertura e, como Karim tinha prometido, estava cheia de jogadores do futebol inglês, todos com os braços em volta da cintura de mulheres magérrimas e altas que andavam como se o mundo estivesse aos seus pés. Antoine percebeu que iria ficar deslocado no momento em que pôs os pés ali, mas beliscou o braço de Karim com força e o fez prometer que ele não iria abandoná-lo como ele sempre fazia, mas meia hora depois, ele tinha ido “pegar outro drink” e puft, desapareceu.

 

Aquele definitivamente não era o tipo de festa que Antoine frequentava - ele não sabia lidar com o fato de que Xabi Alonso em pessoa tinha passado por ele alguns minutos atrás, além de ter que tomar cuidado com o que ia beber porque não conhecia metade dos drinks que eles estavam oferecendo. Acabou por pegar um copo com alguma coisa vermelha que era docinho, ficando em um dos cantos da sala só observando as pessoas (basicamente procurando o viado do Karim com o olhar), tentando parecer casual e não como se estivesse perdido ali, mas era difícil disfarçar quando alguma mulher gostosona passava ao seu lado abraçada a algum jogador que ele estava acostumado a ver na televisão na Premier League. Estava seriamente considerando ir embora porque não aguentaria continuar sendo invisível por muito mais tempo, até escutar uma voz atrás de si.

 

“Você parece bem próximo de cometer algum crime, com esse olhar assassino.” Não é como se Antoine gostasse de escutar que estava com um olhar assassino, mas o estranho estava com um sorrisinho no rosto então ele acaba relevando, apenas dando de ombros antes de voltar a olhar para a sala.

 

“Não se preocupe, a vítima é só o meu melhor amigo.” Respondeu, bebendo um pouco de sua bebida. O homem continuou com o sorrisinho, e Antoine ficou meio incomodado com o olhar dele, mas sempre foi educado demais para simplesmente sair andando (por mais que quisesse).

 

“E o que seu amigo fez de tão condenável?”

 

“Me trouxe para essa festa.” Disse honestamente, cogitando tirar o celular do bolso e mandar uma mensagem para Karim avisando que ele estava indo embora.

 

“Nossa, que amigo terrível, te trouxe para uma festa open bar cheia de gente interessante.” Falou ironicamente, fazendo Antoine desviar os olhos de novo porque já estava ficando de saco cheio daquela pessoa. Volta a olhar para alguns dos convidados que estavam espalhados pela sala em grupinhos - era impressionante como parecia haver duas mulheres para cada homem (desde que você fosse jogador, claro), todas vestidas com vestidinhos curtos e saltos que davam lordose só de ver.

 

“Olha, não quero ofender, é só que esse não é o tipo de festa que eu geralmente vou.” Explicou, suspirando de leve e olhando para o cara de novo. “Você já deve estar acostumado com isso tudo né?”

  
“Devo estar, uma vez que quem está dando a festa sou eu.”

 

Antoine sentiu o rosto ficar quente quase na mesma hora, olhando para os próprios sapatos porque estava reclamando da festa com o dono da festa. Mordeu o lábio enquanto tentou bolar alguma desculpa para sair correndo dali, mas foi distraído quando alguém deu um grito da varanda, ouvindo-se um splash de alguém pulando na piscina e, logo em seguida, o barulho de risadas superou o da música. Metade das pessoas que estavam ali na sala decidiram ver quem tinha sido o primeiro maluco a pular na piscina, permitindo então que a visão de Antoine alcançasse o outro lado da sala, fazendo seu corpo adquirir a sensação de que estava mais leve do que antes, como se a gravidade tivesse mudado de repente.

 

Prince estava sentado no sofá do outro lado, rodeado de meia dúzia de pessoas, com uma loiraça com cara de nojenta ao seu lado e uma versão masculina da loiraça no outro, ambos se inclinando na direção dele.

 

Antoine tinha certeza de que o cara ao seu lado estava falando algo, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos de Prince, sem conseguir acreditar que ele estava ali, no máximo a cinco metros de distância. Mesmo de longe, dava parar perceber que ele estava com várias tatuagens novas no braço, expostas pela sua camisa preta. “... até o Lampard está na festa e você está deslumbrado com o Kevin-Prince Boateng?”

 

Isso fez Antoine voltar a olhar para o cara, mesmo depois de tanto tempo estranhando escutar alguém chamar Prince pelo nome completo. Ficou um pouco irritado com o tom dele porque ainda odiava quando escutava alguém falando daquele jeito do ex-namorado, principalmente quando Prince estava indo tão bem no Tottenham.

 

Sim, isso significa que ele continuava seguindo a carreira dele mesmo que houvesse mais de cinco anos desde que terminaram. Se ele assistia todos os jogos do Tottenham só para ver Prince jogar, ninguém precisava saber.

 

“É só Prince.” Corrigiu automaticamente, voltando a olhar para onde ele estava no sofá parecendo todo relaxado, agora com um dos braços em volta da loira fêmea, fazendo o estômago de Griezmann afundar, controlando a urgência e ir até lá e afastar Prince de todo mundo na base do tapa, por mais que soubesse que não tinha direito nenhum de ter ciúmes.

 

A última vez que eles se viram foi na formatura de Antoine, quase dois anos atrás. Antoine se lembrava de colocá-lo na sua lista de convidados sem acreditar que ele fosse aparecer, porque ainda estava jogando na Alemanha - mas quando ele foi receber o diploma, ele estava lá, sentado todo lindo na platéia e sorrindo daquele jeito que sempre fez Antoine ter vontade de sorrir também. Ele simplesmente ignorou que seu pai também estava lá, abraçou Prince com força e o beijou na frente de todo mundo, sem se importar que eles tivessem terminado há quase três anos.

 

E não era como se ele pudesse se utilizar dessa técnica de aproximação agora, simplesmente pular no colo dele e tacar logo um beijo, porque era muito provável que um dos loiros (ou os dois) estivesse com Prince.

 

“O que..?” O cara ainda estava falando com Antoine, que balançou a cabeça e se concentrou, antes que entrasse em transe e fosse parar, efetivamente, no colo de Prince no meio de todo mundo.

 

“É só Prince, não Kevin-Prince.” Repetiu, tomando o resto da bebida que estava em seu copo, ainda indeciso em como iria dar oi para o ex-namorado.

  
“E você o conhece?”

 

“Eu… sim, talvez.” Antoine olhou para ele uma última vez, perdendo a paciência de ficar ali fazendo conversinha, já que não sabia nem porque o cara tinha se aproximado, para começo de conversa. Só dá um sorrisinho de canto e entrega para ele seu copo vazio, dando de costas assim que ele adquire uma expressão ofendida - sabia que estava sendo extremamente sem educação com o dono da festa e que deveria pelo menos ter agradecido a hospitalidade, mas como ele poderia fazer coisas tão mundanas quando Prince estava tão perto?

 

Não sabia o que iria falar quando chegasse perto dele e só percebeu que deveria ter pensado nisso antes quando já estava próximo do sofá, todas as pessoas que estavam conversando se virando lentamente para ver quem estava interrompendo. Até abre a boca mas não fala nada, o cérebro dando curto, sem conseguir fazer nada além de olhar para Prince, o último a perceber que estavam sendo interrompidos.

 

Foi quase cômico o modo como seu rosto mudou quando ele percebeu que era Antoine ali. Mais cômico ainda foi a rapidez que ele tirou o braço que estava em volta da loira fêmea, olhando para Antoine como se ele tivesse sido pego fazendo algo errado.

 

Ainda sem a capacidade de falar algo, Antoine assistiu Prince empurrar de leve os loiros fêmea e macho para o lado, murmurando alguma coisa antes de se levantar e ir em direção dele, sorrindo daquele jeito que ainda fazia as pernas de Antoine parecerem feitas de gelatina.

 

“Tá fazendo o quê perdido em Londres?” É a primeira coisa que ele falou, parando alguns centímetros de distância apenas e abrindo os braços - e aquilo foi tudo que Antoine precisou para terminar com a distância entre os dois e passar os braços pelos ombros de Prince, sentindo os braços fortes do outro rodearem a sua cintura e o apertarem contra si, o fazendo ficar na ponta dos pés. “Quando tempo, Antoine.” Ele falou perto de seu ouvido, e Griezmann podia sentir o sorriso na sua voz.

 

“Quanto tempo.” É tudo que conseguiu repetir, ainda anestesiado com o reencontro, tendo que controlar a urgência de puxar seu rosto e beijá-lo - era simplesmente a coisa mais natural a se fazer.

 

“Nunca imaginei que fosse te encontrar numa festa assim.” Falou quando eles se afastaram, ainda sorrindo, sem desviar os olhos do loiro. Antoine sentia tanta falta daquele sorriso que era difícil desviar os olhos também - na verdade, ele poderia passar as próximas horas numerando todas as coisas que ele tinha sentido falta em Prince. “Ainda mais em dia de aula.”

 

“Eu sei, só vim porque um amigo praticamente me obrigou.” Conseguiu finalmente formular uma frase completa, balançando a cabeça levemente para ver se conseguia pensar direito. “E são só duas horas de trem de Birmingham para cá.”

 

“Você está estudando em Birmingham?” Prince perguntou levemente surpreso porque sempre tinha imaginado Antoine estudando em Harvard ou Yale, se lembrando que ele tinha dito, na última vez que se viram, que tinha tentado entrar em Stanford. “A última vez que eu te vi você disse que queria ir para Stanford.”

 

“Eu fui aceito em Stanford, para estudar Business, mas não era o curso que eu queria.” Respondeu, um pouco mais calmo agora que ele tinha certeza de que eles eram capazes de manter uma conversa casual e que não iriam ficar sem graça um com o outro.

 

“E você está estudando o quê?”

 

“Ciência da Computação.” Sorriu um pouco orgulhoso, amava demais o seu curso. “Business não tinha nada a ver comigo.”

 

“Deixa eu adivinhar, era seu pai que queria que você fizesse Business?”

 

Antoine apenas assentiu, sorrindo um pouco porque era bom estar a presença de alguém que o conhecesse tão bem. Prince chegou a abrir a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, porém é interrompido quando o loiro macho o chama.

 

“Prince, sua bebida vai esquentar.” Ele tinha a voz mais irritante do mundo e Antoine teve de juntar todo seu autocontrole para não fazer uma careta ali na frente de Prince - que parecia estar tendo uma crise de culpa, olhando para Antoine e para o loiro macho como se tivesse sido pego fazendo algo errado.

 

“Não tem problema, depois eu pego outra.” É o que ele respondeu, se virando para Antoine e colocando uma das mãos na base de suas costas, o empurrando levemente para que ele começasse a andar. “Vem, vamos sair daqui.” Falou mais baixo para que apenas ele escutasse.

 

“Ah, eu não vou atrapalhar os seus… namorados?” Perguntou, incerto de como chamar os dois loiros - mesmo que estivesse apenas querendo saber se Prince estava com eles ou não (casualmente, claro).

 

Ele bufou baixo, balançando a cabeça mas com um sorriso no rosto como se tivesse percebido o que Antoine estava querendo fazer. “Não, e eles não são meus namorados.”

 

“E para onde a gente tá indo?” Antoine sabia que Prince iria perceber o tom aliviado que sua voz adquiriu, mordendo o lábio para conter um sorriso porque suas bochechas já estavam começando a doer de tanto sorrir.

 

“Pegar algo para beber e ir para um lugar mais tranquilo.”

 

Eles só param de andar quando chegam ao balcão onde o barman estava atendendo, Antoine deixando Prince pedir algo para os dois (uísque com gelo para ele e uma margherita para Antoine) antes deles subirem as escadas para o andar de cima, Prince abrindo a porta para a sacada como se conhecesse o lugar. Dali eles podiam ver a piscina no andar debaixo e várias pessoas dançando ao som de uma música eletrônica, mas não podiam ser vistos direito porque a iluminação estava fraca.

 

“Por que você nunca me contou que estava estudando na Inglaterra? A gente podia ter se encontrado antes.” Prince disse, encostando as costas na grade da sacada, dando um gole na sua bebida, sem tirar os olhos do loiro.

 

“Porque eu perdi meu celular há um tempo atrás e nunca consegui recuperar toda a minha agenda.” Falou, dando um sorriso meio irônico porque, se pudesse, já teria entrado em contato com Prince há muito tempo, mas tinha perdido o celular um pouco antes de receber a carta de aceitação em Birmingham, por mais idiota que isso parecesse. “E não é como se eu pudesse conseguir seu número de volta, né? Agora que você está todo famoso e tal.”

 

"Eu não estou 'famoso', Ton."

 

Antoine sentia o sorriso aumentar por causa da familiariedade de escutar aquilo - ninguém o chamava de Ton além de Prince, e fazia anos que ele não escutava o apelido.

 

"Você tem, tipo, milhares de seguidores no twitter."

 

Prince sorriu mais. "Quer dizer então que você fica olhando meu twitter?"

 

"Olhando? Eu te stakeio em todas as redes sociais." Antoine disse como se estivesse brincando, mesmo que estivesse falando sério. Seguia Prince no twitter e no instagram, de tempos em tempos olhando os perfis dele e ficando deprê porque nunca tinha superado totalmente o término  dos dois - mas se obrigava a não deixar nenhum comentário porque aí seria stalker demais.

 

"Já imaginava." Prince disse com um tom de brincadeira, talvez desconfiando que Antoine estava falando sério, mas deixando para lá. Beberam um pouco, em silêncio por alguns momentos, sem tirar os olhos um do outro. Antoine se apoiou na grade ao lado do mais velho, de lado para que pudesse vê-lo - tinha que se controlar para não ceder ao impulso de erguer o rosto e beijá-lo ali mesmo, tinha que entender que não podia fazer isso sempre que se viam. "Eu moro aqui no prédio, no quarto andar." Prince comentou por fim, erguendo as sobrancelhas e sorrindo de canto, deixando bem claro do motivo de estar falando aquilo.

 

Antoine olhou para o outro por alguns segundos, tomando o resto de sua margerita de uma vez só e colocando o copo vazio na grade, tomando coragem para passar um dos braços pelo pescoço dele - Prince respondeu imediatamente, rodeando sua cintura. "Eu não acredito que a gente mora duas horas de distância um do outro." Disse baixo, o rosto próximo do de Prince, aquelas palavras soando estranhas aos seus ouvidos, uma vez que, durante todo o tempo que o conhecia, a distância nunca tinha facilitado as coisas pra os dois.

 

Prince franziu um pouco a testa, rindo baixo. "Você não está bêbado, está?"

 

"Não." Sorriu um pouco (mais) - só estava sentindo-se feliz, o coração batendo um pouco mais forte que o normal. Sabia que se sentir daquele jeito, como um adolescente, era no mínimo embaraçoso, mas não conseguia se importar. Aproximou mais o rosto de Prince, tão perto que conseguia sentir a respiração dele batendo em sua boca, sua mão livre segurando um dos braços do mais velho. Escorregou a mão até seu bíceps, claramente sentindo a diferença de quando ele estava na escola. "Você está mais forte,  parabéns."

 

"Você também." Respondeu apenas, escorregando a mão até a base de suas costas, praticamente um milímetro acima de sua bunda.

 

"Eu faço academia duas vezes por semana, você ficaria orgulhoso." Antoine riu baixo, sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Prince, a proximidade dos dois dificultando até mesmo a sua capacidade de respirar corretamente. Não queria beijá-lo ali porque sabia que não iria se separar dele nem tão cedo, além de desconfiar que não podia beijar Prince em público assim. "Me leva para seu apartamento?"

 

Prince riu baixo, balançando a cabeça e assentindo, inclinando o rosto e dando um selinho em Antoine, o empurrando de leve para trás para que pudessem sair dali. Eles desceram para o primeiro andar, a mão de Prince firme na cintura do mais novo, o guiando entre as pessoas, que pareciam ter aumentado bastante desde que eles subiram para a sacada. Estavam quase na porta quando Antoine escuta seu nome vindo de algum lugar. Parou de andar, instintivamente procurando quem tinha o chamado, alguns segundos depois Karim aparecendo na sua frente com o rosto bem mais vermelho que o normal, além dos olhos levemente desfocados e com as pupílas enormes.

 

“Eu não acredito que você está me abandonando, Antooooooine- Oh, oi… Prince?” Karim segurou um dos braços do amigo, se inclinando nele e falando arrastado até perceber que ele não estava sozinho, precisando de apenas alguns segundos para reconhecer quem estava ali com ele, ajeitando a postura quase que imediadamente.

 

“Eu não estou te abandonando, você me abandonou antes.” O loiro respondeu, dando um tapa no ombro do outro porque ele merecia, mesmo que não estivesse mais nem um pouco irritado por Benzema tê-lo arrastado para aquela festa. Prince pareceu ficar um pouco mais sério, mas não disse nada, só franzindo um pouco o cenho. “Eu vou pro apartamento do-”

 

“-do Prince, eu percebi.” Karim completou, olhando para Prince com uma expressão um pouco desconfiada. Ele sabia que eles tinham namorado e que Antoine nunca tinha realmente o esquecido, já que ele passou o primeiro ano da faculdade (e o último de Karim) inteiro assistindo jogos estranhos da Bundesliga - não demorou muito para perceber que eram, principalmente, os jogos do Hertha e daí foi fácil conseguir a verdade de Antoine.

 

“É, ele mora aqui no prédio.”

 

Antoine percebeu o jeito que Prince escorregou a mão até seu quadril, se aproximando bem discretamente, sem desviar os olhos de Karim, que o olhava de volta ainda desconfiado. "Tá bom, quando quiser ir embora, me liga que eu te busco." E com isso se inclinou para dar um beijo na bochecha do amigo, logo desaparecendo  de novo no meio das pessoas.

 

Antoine e Prince voltaram a andar, rapidamente saindo do apartamento para o corredor do prédio, esperando o elevador. "Quem ele é?" Prince perguntou de repente - Antoine tinha percebido que ele continuou de cara fechada depois do encontro de Karim, mas fingiu que não percebeu porque gostava da ideia de Prince ainda ter ciúmes dele.

 

"Meu amigo, Karim." Respondeu simplesmente, olhando para Prince, que parecia estar tendo uma batalha interna para decidir se falaria mais alguma coisa ou não. "A gente se conheceu no grupo LGBT+ na faculdade no ano passado, o último ano dele." Antoine provocou mais um pouquinho, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas quando Prince desistiu de sua luta interior.

 

"E você tem alguma coisa com ele?" Perguntou por fim o que queria perguntar, o que fez Antoine abrir o sorriso e se aproximar, abraçando seu torço e olhando para cima para vê-lo direito.

 

"Não, não tenho, ele é só meu amigo." Não precisava contar (não agora, pelo menos) que eles namoraram por algumas semanas apenas, durante a faculdade, terminando depois de perceberem que não davam certo, como sempre acontecia com os relacionamentos de Antoine, aparentemente. Prince abriu a boca para responder, mas a porta do elevador se abriu com um barulinho, graças a Deus vazio, então ele apenas o puxou para dentro, ainda abraçados, antes de apertar o botão do quarto andar. "E você, tá com alguém?" Aproveitou para perguntar - bem casualmente, como sempre.

 

"Não. Não exclusivamente, pelo menos."

 

Antoine entendeu muito bem o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, agradecendo mentalmente quando  a porta do elevador se abriu e ele não precisou responder - ainda não tinha aprendido a lidar com ciúmes de algo que não era seu, sem conseguir imaginar Prince com qualquer outra pessoa, por mais normal que aquilo fosse. Ele abriu a porta para o apartamento e a primeira coisa que Antoine pensou é que era exatamente um apartamento daqueles que ele imaginava Prince morando quando pensava naquilo, com cômodos espaçosos e móveis modernos, uma televisão gigante e um sofá enorme e confortável,  com vários quadros caros espalhados pelas paredes.

 

"Quer algo para beber?" Prince indagou, colocando o celular e as chaves em cima de uma das mesinhas de canto, fazendo um gesto para que Antoine se sentasse no sofá.

 

"Quero, mas nada muito forte, eu não quero ficar bêbado." Disse, deixando um pouco implícito que não queria ficar bêbado para o que quer que eles fossem fazer ali. Não sabia se Prince tinha a intenção de continuar em contato ou se ele iria querer tentar a voltar a namorar ou se ele iria dar tchau e nunca mais vê-lo na vida - em qualquer alternativa, Antoine queria aproveitar ao máximo a chance que ele estava tendo em ficar com Prince de novo.

 

"Tá bom, já volto." O mais velho disse, saindo da sala em direção ao que deveria ser a cozinha. Antoine relaxou no sofá, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, sentindo-se nervoso por mais bobo que aquilo fosse - Prince tinha o conhecido melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa e eles já tinham feito coisas que qualquer um duvidaria, mas Antoine tinha mudado e sabia que Prince também, então não conseguia controlar todos aqueles pensamentos quase adolescentes que passavam por sua cabeça.

 

"Hey." Escutou Prince chamar pouco tempo depois, entregando uma longneck para o outro antes de se sentar no sofá ao seu lado, segurando outro copo de uísque. Antoine bebeu um pouco de cerveja antes de se aproximar mais dele, passando uma das mãos pelo seu braço, correndo os dedos pelas incontáveis tatuagens novas dali, aproveitando para sentir seus músculos porque ninguém é de ferro.

 

"Quantas tatuagens novas você fez depois da última vez que a gente se viu?"

 

"Não tenho nem ideia. Tem o que, uns dois anos?"

 

"Um ano e meio, acho." Um ano e quatro meses, para ser mais específico, mas quem estava contando?

 

"Devo ter feito mais umas seis..." Prince disse, dando uma olhada nos braços para tentar se lembrar a ordem das tatuagens, mas era impossível. Segurou a mão de Antoine que estava em seu braço entre suas próprias, passando a ponta dos dedos pela última tatuagem do mais novo, “Je vis libre” escrito nos dedos. “O que significa?”

 

“Eu vivo livre.”

 

Prince assentiu de leve, sabendo muito bem o que a tatuagem significava para Antoine e aquela situação de controle que o pai impunha desde a época que eles estudavam juntos. “Mais alguma?”

 

"Mais três, uma na [coxa](http://slodive.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/tattoo-quotes/thigh-quote-tattoo.jpg), uma na costela e uma no quadril… aqui.” Tirou a mão das de Prince para abrir os três últimos botões da camisa, erguendo-a o suficiente para que Prince pudesse ver [sua tatuagem](http://www.royalstuarts.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/regret-nothing-love-french-cute-tattoo-63399.jpg) na região das costelas, antes de abaixar um pouco a calça para que ele visse a [do quadril](https://40.media.tumblr.com/3a48d792278a99c145b8a498c534209a/tumblr_n0a3h6Q9xt1sprgiqo1_500.jpg) inteira. “Fora a do ombro e do braço, mas essas você já viu.” Prince não desviou os olhos por vários segundos, erguendo os olhos para Antoine com um sorriso de canto meio indecifrável.

 

"Essas tatuagens te deixaram, no mínimo, dez vezes mais gostoso.” Falou com um sorriso de canto, se inclinando para deixar seu copo na mesinha de centro, batendo a mão em uma das coxas. “Vem cá, Antoine.”

 

Era o pedido que o mais novo estava esperando desde que tinha o visto mais cedo na festa, deixando a cerveja ao lado do copo de Prince na mesinha de centro e indo para o colo dele, passando as pernas de cada lado de seu corpo, sentindo-se familiarizado com a posição e com a proximidade, como se simplesmente pertencesse ali. Coloca as mãos no rosto dele, fazendo carinho e olhando em seus olhos, sem tanto nervosismo agora que estava tão próximo.

 

Foi Prince que terminou com a distância entre os dois, passando um dos braços pela cintura de Antoine, puxando-o contra si antes de beijá-lo. O toque de seus lábios fez Antoine sentir um turbilhão de sentimentos que não sentia há muito tempo, que não estava mais acostumado a sentir e não percebeu quanta falta sentia daquilo até beijá-lo de novo, sentindo o coração batendo forte, o corpo quente, a pele pegando fogo onde tocava a de Prince. Aprofundam o beijo, Antoine tirando as mãos de seu rosto para levar uma até seu cabelo e outra até sua nuca, segurando com firmeza nele mesmo que soubesse que Prince não iria soltá-lo no momento.

 

Os dois perderam completamente a noção do tempo e não saberiam precisar quanto tempo ficaram se beijando, se afastando quando era totalmente necessário respirar - a camisa de Antoine já estava aberta e ele estava ofegante, sem querer se afastar mas precisando desesperadamente de ar. Manteve o rosto perto do de Prince, sentindo o rosto afogueado e o sorriso grudado nos lábios, como se não fosse sair nunca mais.

 

"Eu senti sua falta." Não se controlou o suficiente para ficar quieto, falando aquilo como se tivesse o visto pela última vez há pouco tempo e  eles não tivessem terminado há mais de cinco anos. Claro que não era como se Antoine tivesse passado aqueles cinco anos constantemente pensando em Prince, ao contrário, tinha aproveitado bastante na escola e na faculdade, sem muitos problemas para conhecer pessoas e ficantes, mas nunca foi capaz de conseguir esquecer o primeiro namorado totalmente - ou de namorar de novo, porque nunca tinha conseguido levar em frente qualquer relacionamento por mais de três meses antes de terminar.

 

"Eu também, ainda me surpreendo com o seu fogo." Prince também não tirou o sorriso do rosto, sem conseguir o tirar os olhos dos azuis de Antoine.

 

"Meu fogo e-" O loiro disse, selando demoradamente os lábios de Prince antes de escorregar os lábios pelo maxilar do mais velho, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha. "- as minhas habilidades aumentaram bastante nos últimos anos."

 

"Acho que a gente têm que testar isso então, hm?" As mãos de Prince acharam seu caminho para a base das costas do outro, suas mãos quentes em sua pele, puxando-o mais para perto e fazendo seus quadris se roçarem mais uma vez.

 

"Você vai se surpreender, negão." Falou com uma risada baixa, ainda sentindo o coração bater forte pela ansiedade de saber o que eles iriam fazer em seguida; se lembrava bem de como era estar com Prince mas não tinha ideia em como seria depois de tanto tempo, se ele ainda estaria familiarizado com as coisas ou se acharia tudo novo e excitante. Provavelmente um pouco dos dois.

 

Prince riu baixo quando escuta Antoine o chamar de negão, se lembrando bem o que tinha feito a primeira vez que o escutou lhe chamar daquele jeito, em como não tinha se controlado o  suficiente e o beijado pela primeira vez, sem ter se importado se ele tinha só 15 anos na época ou se eles não teriam nem seis meses juntos, ignorando todos os obstáculos que sabia desde o começo que eles iriam enfrentar (obstáculos que tinham os feito terminar, depois).

 

E não é como se Prince se arrependesse, de qualquer modo, de tê-lo beijado pela primeira vez, fazendo o mesmo agora e aproximando seus lábios de novo, segurando Antoine contra si antes de empurrá-lo para que ele se deitasse no sofá, sem quebrar o beijo. O loiro ofegou surpreso pelo movimento súbito, sem conseguir pensar em muita coisa além de Prince se ajeitando no meio de suas pernas, fazendo seus quadris chocarem em um novo ângulo e o fazendo gemer baixo contra os lábios do outro, as mãos seguras em sua nuca, o puxando contra si, buscando o máximo de contato possível.

 

Antoine sabia que era ali que ele devia estar, nos braços de Prince. Podia ser sonhador demais pensar daquele jeito e não é como se ele fosse ter coragem de falar aquilo em voz alta algum dia, mas nunca se sentia tão completo como tinha se sentido no pouco tempo em que namoraram ou como estava se sentindo agora. Quando eram mais novos, pode até ter sido melhor que eles tenham terminado porque nenhum dos dois seria capaz de suportar três anos de namoro à distância, por mais apaixonados que estivessem, mas agora seria diferente, porque Antoine não tinha mais 15 anos e tinha certeza de que não iria deixar Prince se afastar  de novo, agora que tinham finalmente se reencontrado.


	2. As long as I've got you I won't need nobody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pra Lil, as always, por ter me feito apaixonar tanto assim nesse casal lindo. <3 Love ya, girl.

Antoine se apressou em tirar seu celular da mochila quando começou a tocar Tonight I’m Fucking You, atraindo olhares irritados dos outros passageiros do ônibus, porém sempre se esquecia de trocar a música para a versão mais leve, já que tinha colocado essa só de brincadeirajá há algum tempo. Não precisou olhar a tela para saber quem era, aquele era o toque para quando seu namorado estivesse ligando, atendendo rapidamente.

“Oi, amor” disse claramente animado, afinal, era sexta-feira e, em duas horas, Antoine estaria pegando um trem para Londres.

“Hey, Antoine” Prince respondeu do outro lado, sua voz normal como sempre, mas Antoine o conhecia bem o suficiente para perceber instantaneamente que algo tinha acontecido. Abriu a boca para perguntar o que, mas Prince não deu tempo. “Que horas é o seu trem, mesmo?”

Mordiscando o lábio, Antoine se controlou antes que falasse algo, franzindo as sobrancelhas, estranhando porque Prince era o tipo de pessoa que atendia todas as ligações com algum comentário irônico que faria Antoine rir.

“Hum, duas e trinta e cinco. Por quê?” olhando no relógio em seu pulso por mania, Antoine constatou o que já sabia: tinha duas horas para ir em casa, terminar de arrumar a mala e ir até a estação.

“Ok, quando chegar aqui, me avisa que eu te busco.”

“Eu-” Prince nunca o buscava na estação, primeiro porque ele estava em treino no horário que Antoine chegava, segundo que eles evitavam serem vistos juntos em público para evitar qualquer rumor que pudesse prejudicar a carreira do mais velho. “Você não tem treino?”

“Não” nenhuma explicação.

Antoine franziu mais as sobrancelhas, sem saber lidar com a neutralidade tão incomum do namorado.

“Ok, o que aconteceu?” perguntou por fim, o tom de voz sério, beirando a preocupação.

“Quando você chegar aqui, a gente conversa, eu preciso ir agora, desculpa.”

“Nã-” Prince já tinha desligado.

Antoine ficou encarando a tela do celular por alguns segundos, tentando entender o que poderia ter deixado Prince daquele jeito. Desde que eles tinham voltado a namorar, cerca de quatro meses antes, não havia tido nenhuma briga ou desentendimento entre os dois, então o francês não conseguia imaginar o que tinha deixado Prince daquele jeito. Só tinha a certeza de que tinha acontecido algo.

De repente, as duas horas que tinha para arrumar as coisas mais uma hora e meia de trem até Londres pareciam ter se estendido vinte vezes.

xxx

Antoine já tinha se acostumado com a viagem de trem de Birmingham até Londres, tendo feito esse trajeto no mínimo uma vez a cada quinze dias pelos últimos meses, já que era bem mais fácil ele ir para Londres que Prince se deslocar para Birmingham. Tinha se acostumado tanto que, mal entrava no trem, já aproveitava para tirar o atraso no sono que a semana na faculdade tinha deixado, acordando quase sempre poucos minutos da estação de Londres.

Naquela viagem, entretanto, não tinha conseguido pregar os olhos, mesmo que ainda estivesse pegando o ritmo da faculdade de novo após as férias de inverno. Sempre foi ansioso demais, por isso não conseguia parar de pensar nas terríveis coisas que poderiam ter acontecido e Prince estava apenas esperando para contá-lo pessoalmente. Ele podia ter decidido não namorar mais Antoine porque era perigoso demais para sua carreira. Ele podia estar sendo transferido para a Austrália. Alguém podia ter descoberto sobre os dois e agora Prince iria precisar contratar uma WAG para despistar o público... E os cenários continuavam, piorando cada vez mais.

A mente de Antoine era fértil, e Karim sempre dizia que ele tinha um lado dramático que poucos conheciam.

Depois do que pareceram mil horas de viagem, ele finalmente se viu no seu destino. Londres estava congelando, uma vez que estavam no final de janeiro, fazendo Antoine colocar o capuz e esconder as mãos em seu moletom (ou moletom de Prince, mas honestamente, ele já não tinha mais ideia do que era dele e o que era do namorado no meio de suas roupas), caminhando até a saída com uma expressão apreensiva, procurando Prince com os olhos.

(16:04) _não to te vendo_

(16:05) _kd você?_

(16:07) _PRINCE_

Pelos poucos minutos que não recebeu resposta, Antoine realmente considerou que Prince tinha desistido dele de vez e o melhor jeito para contá-lo sobre isso era fazê-lo ir até Londres e simplesmente ignorá-lo.

Antoine estava, realmente, tentando não entrar em pânico e demonstrar, mais uma vez, como ele não tinha nenhuma experiência com relacionamentos.

(16:07) _Tô no estacionamento, seu desesperado._

(16:07) _No quentinho do meu aquecedor._

Ao contrário da ligação de mais cedo, o tom de Prince parecia normal nas mensagens, o que acalmou um pouco o francês, que se forçou a caminhar calmamente até o estacionamento. Encontrar o carro importado de Prince no meio dos outros não foi nenhum desafio, jogando sua mochila no banco de trás antes de entrar na frente, já congelando de frio.

Prince não falou nada, deixando o rap alemão que tocava no rádio ser o único som dentro do carro por alguns momentos, observando o rosto vermelho de Antoine e pensando que ele tinha sido feito para viver em um país frio e ficar vermelhinho toda vez que saía de casa.

“O que aconteceu?” Antoine não conseguiu se segurar, abaixando o capuz e cruzando os braços. Não queria fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

Prince sorriu de canto mesmo que sua expressão estivesse estranhamente vazia. “Oi para você também.”

“Prince, eu-” foi cortado por um beijo e, mesmo que estivesse morrendo de preocupação, faziam quinze dias desde que tinha sido beijado daquele jeito, então não conseguiu não retribuir, levando as mãos para o rosto do namorado quase que automaticamente.

Quando se afastaram, Prince apertou a coxa do mais novo com a intenção de tranquilizá-lo. “Tá tudo bem, quando nós chegarmos em casa, a gente conversa.”

Antoine queria falar que não, que ele não tinha o direito de deixá-lo daquele jeito e falar “depois a gente conversa”, mas tentou levar em conta que eles estavam no meio do estacionamento da estação central de Londres, com um carro que não era nem um pouco discreto, suspirando em desistência antes de se encostar no banco.

Prince sorriu mais um pouco. “Como foi a semana, amor? Conseguiu terminar aquele paper que você estava desesperado tentando terminar?”

A partir daí, os dois engataram em uma conversa casual, Antoine atento ao jeito que os olhos de Prince corriam nervosamente de seu rosto para a rua sempre que eles se encaravam, como se não quisesse que o namorado visse algo neles.

A primeira coisa que Prince fez quando chegou em seu apartamento foi se jogar no sofá, ligando a televisão e deixando Antoine se ajeitar. Depois de guardar a mochila no quarto e tirar a roupa, ficando só de cueca e camiseta (como ficava durante o fim de semana inteiro quando estava na casa do namorado), o francês foi até a sala, sentando pesadamente no sofá ao lado de Prince, e não no colo dele como sempre fazia.

“Será que dá para falar o que aconteceu agora?”

Em sua voz, era claro o tom de preocupação e não o de irritação, o que fez Prince assentir, desligando a TV e se sentando de lado no sofá, encarando o namorado frente a frente. “Olha, não surta” foi a primeira coisa que disse, o que obviamente fez com que o rosto de Antoine demonstrasse dez vezes mais preocupação que antes. “Ou pelo menos tenta não surtar antes de a gente conversar direito.”

“Você está me deixando nervoso” disse o loiro, apertando uma mão na outra. Aquilo lhe lembrava terrivelmente de quando Prince quis terminar com ele, principalmente o jeito como o mais velho parecia estar tentando encontrar o melhor jeito para falar o que quer que ele quisesse falar, para então desistir e ser o mais direto possível.

“Eu- o Tottenhan aceitou uma oferta de empréstimo, para eu jogar no Dortmund.”

Antoine não estava nem perto de estar preparado para escutar aquilo, mesmo que sempre soubesse que fosse uma opção. Prince não iria jogar para sempre no Tottenhan, mas Antoine meio que esperava que ele ficasse pelo menos mais uma temporada no time e, se fosse mudar, que fosse para algum outro time da Premier League, não para a porra da Alemanha.

“Quê?!” perguntou, tolamente esperando que tivesse entendido errado ou que Prince resolvesse falar “hey, brincadeirinha!”. O mais velho estava com uma expressão culpada e pesarosa, os olhos fixos no rosto do namorado.

“No Borrusia Dormund, na Alemanha, mas-”

“Eu sei onde é Dortmund!!!” falou alguns oitavos mais alto do que deveria, fazendo Prince inclinar o corpo um pouco para trás como se tivesse tomado um tapa. “Eu não acredito nisso, isso não pode estar acontecendo.” Falou para si mesmo, se levantando do sofá em um impulso, sentindo uma mistura de sentimentos que era difícil de lidar. Seus olhos começaram a arder, uma vontade incontrolável de chutar algo correndo por suas veias, o medo de perder Prince estampado claramente em seus olhos.

“Amor, são só seis meses e-”

“A GENTE TERMINOU EM MENOS TEMPO ANTES OK? VOCÊ SABE QUE EU NÃO SEI FICAR LONGE DE VOCÊ E-” Ótimo, agora ele já estava gritando. _Grande jeito de demonstrar maturidade em relacionamentos_ , Antoine pensava consigo mesmo, andando de um lado para o outro na sala enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo, puxando-o. “E- e eu não acredito nessa porcaria de destino que me colocou no mesmo país que você _só_ para te mandar para a Alemanha, _de novo_.”

“Antoine, agora é diferente, nós não somos mais adolescentes.” Prince tentava manter a calma, ainda sentado no sofá, mesmo não sabendo agir com o namorado daquele jeito. Tudo que queria era abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo iria ficar bem. “Me escuta, a Inglaterra é bem mais perto que a Flórida, além de-”

“VOCÊ DISSE A MESMA COISA NA ESCOLA!” Agora ele estava gritando _e_ chorando, sem conseguir se controlar. Se lembrava tão bem do que era perceber os dois se distanciarem aos poucos, incapaz de fazer alguma coisa que adiantasse porque eles estavam há milhares de quilômetros de distância... Se lembrava dos dias em que ele ficava no quarto somente na companhia de Ermin e Vedran, com um sentimento horrível no peito porque amava _tanto_ Prince e não podia fazer nada para salvar o namoro deles… Se lembrava de Prince terminando com ele, dizendo que não queria que eles forçassem o namoro e acabassem se odiando, que era melhor terminar agora e, por mais que Antoine tivesse chorado e gritado, o alemão se manteve firme em sua decisão. “Eu- eu não vou aguentar te ver terminando comigo de novo, Prince, eu-”

Se lembrava tão bem de como ele tinha ficado o resto da escola sem conseguir se envolver com ninguém, por mais tentasse. Se lembrava de como ver Prince na sua formatura tinha feito seu coração pegar fogo, tornando mais difícil ainda esquecê-lo. Se lembrava de como tinha sido uma das melhores sensações do mundo encontrá-lo de novo e pensar que, dessa vez, eles tinham uma chance de ficarem juntos de verdade…

Parou de andar no meio da sala, escondendo o rosto nas mãos porque não conseguia parar de chorar e se sentia patético.

“Hey, hey, hey, Antoine, não faz isso” Prince pediu enquanto se levantava, sentindo os próprios olhos arderem porque simplesmente _odiava_ ver o namorado chorando. “Vai ficar tudo bem, amor.” Passou os braços pelos ombros do outro, puxando-o para seu peito e o abraçando como se pudesse protegê-lo de tudo. “Eu prometo que eu não vou terminar com você… nós não vamos ficar meses sem se ver como era quando você estava na escola, ok? Você pode ir para a Alemanha a cada quinze dias… ou a cada _semana_ , se quiser.”

Antoine não respondeu, se encolhendo mais contra o peito do namorado. Na maioria do tempo, tentava não demonstrar tanto o quão era entregue a Prince, como era insanamente apaixonado pelo namorado, mas ali, em seus braços, se sentia entregue e frágil. Não conseguiria suportar terminar com Prince mais uma vez… Tinha sido difícil perdê-lo quando era adolescente, mas na época dizia para si mesmo que o moreno, por maior influência que tenha tido na vida de Antoine, tinha sido apenas seu amor de escola. Agora, ele tinha a certeza de que Prince era a pessoa que ele mais amava na vida e se sentia paralisado de medo pela simples ideia de perdê-lo.

“Antoine, não fica assim, eu odeio te ver assim” Prince pediu quando continuou sem receber resposta do mais novo, apenas fungadas abafadas pelo seu peito. “Amor, nós somos dois adultos agora, a gente se ama, vai dar tudo certo, ok? Se a gente começar a se afastar, eu te forço a pegar um avião dia sim, dia não para a Alemanha. A Alemanha é aqui do lado, amor… é só uma hora de avião” Prince ainda tentava acalmar Antoine, só então conseguindo com que o menor se afastasse, erguendo os olhos ainda molhados. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e ele mordia o lábio inferior, o tornando mais vermelho ainda. Com a visão, o instinto natural de Prince foi apertá-lo mais contra si.

“Não é tão simples quanto você tá falando!” fazia seu máximo para não soar como um adolescente que não tinha nenhum controle sobre suas emoções, como estava se sentindo no momento.

“Claro que é, amor. O que há de complicado?”

Antoine bufou e se afastou, se jogando no sofá e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos mais uma vez, dessa vez apenas para (tentar) se acalmar. “Eu- eu nem sei. Você sabe que eu só ~posso~ vir para Londres toda semana porque meu pai acha que eu estou vindo visitar o Karim, né?” o francês se sentia extremamente infantilizado quando falava coisas do tipo, por mais que Prince estivesse habituado àquela realidade. Na menção do nome de Karim, Prince rolou os olhos… ele nunca tinha ido com a cara dele, as coisas só piorando quando descobriu que, de fato, ele e Antoine tinham namorado por um curto período de tempo, no primeiro ano do mais novo. “O que eu vou fazer quando ele começar a ver passagens mensais para a Alemanha na fatura do cartão de crédito?”

O mais velho caminhou até Antoine, se sentando no sofá ao lado dele e colocando uma das mãos em sua coxa, apertando de leve. “Eu compro as passagens para você, você sabe que isso não é um problema, eu sempre ofereci para-”

“O ponto não é esse!” O loiro exclamou de repente, erguendo a cabeça e cortando o outro. “Ele anda se metendo na minha vida cada vez mais!” falou com um tom exasperado, balançando as mãos no ar. Acreditava que o pai ainda nutrisse esperanças que ele se tornasse um bussinessman, passando a reclamar das contas de bares e boates que via na fatura do cartão, fazendo questão de disponibilizar pouco dinheiro físico ao filho apenas para ter o controle de saber onde ele estava indo. Antoine sentia falta do tempo que ele era simplesmente indiferente a onde e como o filho estava gastando seu dinheiro. “Não vai demorar para ele descobrir sobre as viagens e… e aí como eu vou explicar? Ele me deserda de vez” e não era como se ele já não tivesse recebido ameaças.

“Antoine… olha pra mim” Prince pediu, esperando que o loiro tirasse os olhos da parede e o olhasse. Era tão fácil ler Antoine por aqueles olhos azuis, tão simples de entender que ele estava com medo, sem saber como agir. “Você sabe que pode mandar seu pai se foder no momento que quiser, não sabe?”

Era a primeira vez que Prince tocava naquele assunto seriamente. Eles haviam brincado mais de uma vez que o francês ia abandonar tudo e ser o sugar baby de Prince, mas Antoine nunca parecia levar aquilo realmente a sério, mesmo que Prince não entendesse o porquê. Ele tinha condições o suficiente para bancar o mesmo estilo de vida que o mais novo já tinha, quiçá melhor, além de ser um grande bônus ter a opção de mandar um grande “vai se foder seu filho da puta de merda” para o Sr. Griezmann depois de tudo que ele tinha feito com Antoine.

“Eu-” ele murmurou, parecendo ter sido pego de surpresa com a oferta. “Você tá falando sério?”

“Claro que estou” Prince sorriu ainda mais, se aproximando mais do namorado no sofá. As mãos de Antoine procuraram as do moreno por instinto, entrelaçando seus dedos. “Eu sei que é um grande passo e tal, mas eu não vejo por que não.”

“Eu-” Antoine não sabia o que falar, então ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, tentando organizar o pensamento. “Amor, eu ainda tenho dois anos de faculdade que não estão pagos, dormitório, gastos, e sei lá mais o que-” Ele sabia que não era exatamente uma pessoa responsável financeiramente, desde os treze anos tendo o pai enfiando dinheiro em seu bolso sem nenhum tipo de controle.

“Ton, não é disso que eu tô falando” o moreno apertou a mão do namorado para fazê-lo parar de falar. “Eu sei que nós combinamos de morar juntos depois que você se formar, mas você ainda é novo demais para se comprometer tão permanentemente com alguém assim.”

“Não é disso que _eu_ estou falando” rolou os olhos, soltando as mãos de Prince apenas para ir para seu colo, ficando frente a frente com o seu rosto, colocando as mãos em seu maxilar. “Eu não quero que achem que eu estou me aproveitando de você, que eu sou um gold digger ou algo do tipo.”

“Me escuta, eu não ligo de comprar as coisas para você ou te dar dinheiro. E eu estou pouco me ferrando se alguém achar que você é gold digger, eu sei que você não é” aproximaram seus rostos, roçando os lábios no loiro, sem desgrudar os olhos dos azuis.

“Eu não ligo de ‘me comprometer permanentemente’ com você.” Antoine falou baixinho por fim, se mantendo perto. “Eu já sou comprometido com você desde que eu tenho quinze anos.”

Prince sorriu e balançou a cabeça, como se não acreditasse na sorte que ele tinha tido ao ter Antoine na sua vida. “Ótimo, então.”

“Ótimo” o loiro repetiu, olhando para o moreno por alguns segundos antes de rir baixo. “É tão fácil assim ter um sugar daddy?”

“Claro, basta conhecer um cara na escola, esperar seis anos para ele dar certo na vida e aí então se tornar um sugarbaby.”

“Shh, eu sempre soube que eu seria seu WAG” Antoine finalmente o beijou, sem aprofundar no início, apenas mordiscando o lábio inferior do mais velho, que ainda estava sorrindo.

“Não seria HAB? Husbands and boyfriends?” as mãos de Prince escorregaram da cintura de Antoine para sua coxa e bunda, puxando-o para mais perto com autoridade.

“Nah, perde todo o glamour. Eu quero ser um WAG” Antoine aprofundou o beijo, então, sentindo a sensação gostosa que sempre sentia quando Prince o segurava daquele jeito, com propriedade, de um jeito que fazia Antoine se sentir completo e totalmente dele.

xxx

Antoine encarava seu reflexo no espelho, indeciso. Tinha raspado o cabelo dos lados, descolorido o moicano, que agora estava ressecado e seco, independentemente da quantidade de produtos hidratantes que ele passava. O francês acreditava que não podia ter mais responsabilidade sobre as decisões sobre seu cabelo, porque tinha uma tendência gigante de sempre fazer merda.

Jogou a toalha molhada em cima da pia e vestiu apenas uma boxer brief branca, saindo do banheiro. Prince ainda estava deitado na cama, do mesmo jeito que Antoine tinha o deixado quando foi tomar banho, agora de olhos fechados, como se estivesse dormindo. O loiro sentiu vontade de voltar para a cama, beijar Prince inteiro, dizer várias vezes o quanto ele ficava lindo e gostoso mesmo com aquela expressão cansada, depois de eles foderem duas vezes assim que acordaram.

Antoine adorava os fins de semana que Prince não tinha jogos ou treino, em que eles acordavam tarde e passavam o dia quase todo na cama, assistindo televisão, conversando e transando.

“Para de me olhar desse jeito, vai parecer que você está apaixonado” Prince falou com a voz rouca, Antoine sequer tendo percebido que ele estava com os olhos abertos, ocupado demais em observar seu corpo exposto e o modo como sua pele contrastava com os lençóis brancos.

“Droga, ninguém pode descobrir isso” o francês falou rindo, caminhando até o espelho que ficava em uma das paredes, passando as mãos pelo cabelo e soltando um som frustrado, como se esperasse que o banho de hidratante que tinha tomado tivesse feito efeito no tempo que ele demorou para andar do banheiro até o quarto. “Amor, por que meu cabelo tá tão ressacado assim? Argh.”

“Não sei, deve ser porque você fica fazendo merda nele de quinze em quinze dias” Prince se apoiou em seu cotovelo para olhar o namorado, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas sarcasticamente.

“Ah!” claro que Prince estava certo, mas Antoine não queria dar o braço a torcer, afinal Prince tinha falado para ele não descolorir o cabelo de novo (já era a quarta vez), caso não quisesse ficar careca antes dos 30. “Como se você pudesse falar alguma coisa, você fica alisando seu cabelo direto.”

Inconscientemente, Prince passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo desarrumado, fazendo uma careta. “É, mas seu cabelo é bom e o meu não, eu tenho desculpas.”

Bufando, Antoine desistiu de ajeitar o cabelo e foi para a cama, pegando seu iPhone em cima do criado mudo e deitando-se ao lado de Prince. “Mas eu queria ser mais loiro!”

“Você é loiro o suficiente” Prince estava sendo claramente condescendente, mas Antoine não se importava, fazendo um bico enquanto sentia os braços do moreno rodearem sua cintura e puxá-lo para mais perto, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Antoine achou que Prince tinha dormido de novo porque ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo, mas ele apertou a cintura do namorado depois de alguns minutos, perguntando baixo. “Como você pretende contar para o seu pai que não precisa mais do dinheiro dele?”

O loiro soltou um muxoxo, mordiscando o lábio. Não tinha parado de pensar naquilo desde a noite anterior, mas ainda não tinha chegado a uma conclusão, sem saber se seria capaz de chegar e falar pessoalmente “então, pai, meu namorado vai ser meu sugardaddy daqui para frente”, sendo que ele nem sabia que Antoine namorava, para começo de conversa.

“Não sei... postar algo no Facebook ou fazer algo que ele tenha me proibido de fazer, daí quando ele ameaçar bloquear meu cartão, eu vou simplesmente falar ‘então tá’...”

Prince riu, como se já imaginasse aquele tipo de resposta. “Como você acha que ele vai reagir quando souber que o negão favelado que ele odiava na escola agora vai ser o sugardaddy do filho dele?”

Isso fez Antoine rir alto, levando uma das mãos até o cabelo desarrumado de Prince e fazendo carinho. “Ele deve achar que eu estou me vendendo para você ou algo do tipo” o alemão soltou um murmuro de concordância, ficando em silêncio de novo. “Você acha que a gente consegue tirar uma foto para postar no Facebook? Sem aparecer seu rosto mas que deixe claro que a gente não é só amigo?”

Sim, Antoine estava pedindo muito, mas Prince parecia ter exatamente a resposta que ele queria, por que se sentou na cama e puxou o namorado para se sentar entre as suas pernas. “Abre a câmera do seu celular” pediu enquanto bagunçava o cabelo loiro mais ainda.

Fazendo como foi pedido, Antoine abriu a câmera e posicionou o celular para tirar uma selfie, Prince escondendo seu rosto no pescoço do loiro de modo que apenas seu cabelo e seus ombros estivessem aparecendo na foto. Enquanto tirava a foto, Antoine teve que se concentrar para continuar sorrindo, porque Prince achou que era uma ótima ideia dar um chupão em seu pescoço enquanto isso.

Abaixou o celular, soltando um ofego, empurrando Prince sem muita vontade de que ele se afastasse. “Me deixa ver a foto” pediu, abrindo a galeria e sorrindo ao ver como a foto tinha ficado perfeita. Prince, infelizmente, parou de dar o chupão para vê-la também. Tinha ficado bem claro para qualquer um que visse a foto o que eles estavam fazendo ali: ambos sem camisa, Antoine com um ar impressionante de “acabei de ser fodido” com as bochechas avermelhadas e o cabelo bagunçado, somente uma parte da tatuagem de Prince aparecendo, que não era o suficiente para reconhecê-lo.

“Wow, ficou ótima.” Falou baixo, já abrindo o Facebook para compartilhar a foto. Ele já tinha escutado, mais de uma vez, que seu namorado era inventado ou não existia, porque todos seus amigos sabiam que ele namorava, mas pouquíssimos sabiam quem ele namorava, então era a primeira vez que ele colocava alguma foto com Prince no Facebook. “Meu pai vai pirar quando vir isso” brincou, se virando para encarar Prince, que estava com um sorriso no rosto, o observando. “Alguma sugestão de legenda pra foto?”

O moreno deu de ombros, não era muito fã de Facebook ou redes sociais num geral. “Que tipo de legenda?” deixou seu corpo cair para trás, voltando a deitar na cama, mantendo Antoine no meio de suas peronas.

“Sei lá. Alguma música ou algo do tipo.”

Prince começou a cantar poucos segundos depois, fazendo cara de ghetto. _“My chick could have what she want, and going every store for any bag she want and know she ain’t never had a man like that, buy you anything your heart desire like that_ ” estalou os dedos na última palavra. Prince sabia cantar muito bem e Antoine nem tanto, então ele se segurou para não continuar cantando. O moreno continuou quando o namorado não o fez. “ _Yeah, I want yo body, I need yo body, as long as you’ve got me you won’t need nobody, you want I got it, go get it I buy it, tell ‘em other broke niggas be quiet!_ ”

Antoine não se aguentou, rindo baixo e se virando em um movimento só, de modo que ele ficou sentado no quadril de Prince. “ _Stacks on deck, patrone on ice and we can pop bottles all lnight, baby,_ I _can have whatever_ I _like, I said_ I _can have whatever_ I _like..._ ” estava mexendo seu quadril no ritmo da música, o que deixou Prince em silêncio, porque se ele não sabia cantar, ele sabia dançar muito bem. Apontava para si mesmo enquanto trocava o “você” por “eu” na música, rindo ao mesmo tempo em que cantava. “ _Late night sex, so wet, so tight, you’ll gas up the jet for me tonight, baby, I can have whatever-_ ” tinha abaixado enquanto cantava, roçando os lábios nos do namorado, que levou uma das mãos até sua nuca e o puxou para o beijo, o calando de uma vez só.

Depois de um beijo intenso, com direito ao quadril de Prince movendo-se levemente contra o de Antoine, eles se separaram, mas sem se afastar. “Achei que você não conhecia essa música” o moreno murmurou contra os lábios do outro, que apenas riu e lhe deu um selinho, se afastando e pegando o celular que tinha caído na cama ao seu lado.

“Eu sou mais ghetto que você, negão” brincou, escrevendo “as long as I’ve got you I won’t need nobody” na legenda e enviando a foto, apenas esperando o furacão de comentários que sabia que iria receber. Jogou o celular para o lado e se abaixou de novo. “Conheço várias músicas de sugardaddy.”

Prince rolou os olhos, uma de suas mãos apertando a cintura de Antoine e fazendo seu torso colar-se no dele, sua bunda involuntariamente ficando empinada, apertando-a com sua outra mão. “Por favor, não me diga que você já tem uma playlist montada na sua cabeça sobre sugardaddy.”

“É _claro_ que tenho” respondeu meio rindo, meio gemendo enquanto esfregava o quadril em Prince, que já estava meio duro, e o beijava em seguida, muito feliz com o vigor, a energia dos dois que os permitiam transarem três vezes em menos de duas horas. Prince era tudo que Antoine precisava na vida para viver, honestamente.


End file.
